The Awakening
by FireCracker7
Summary: Skyfire wakes up from a long ice nap...to a few surprises.


author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Pairing: SkyFire/Starscream

Skyfire finds things different after four million years.

Transformers A/U

"Make it a million volts!" Starscream screeched.

"One million volts...charge." Soundwave stated in his sonorous voice. Energy coruscated around a huge white transformer.

A cluster of Decepticons stood in an underground ice cave near the arctic circle. Their newest finding had them looking on in wonder, curiosity and a tinge of awe.

One decepticon had a different feeling. Starscream stared at the still figure on the table, unable to believe his optics.

/After so long...it's you! I'm not alone anymore./

Thundercracker likewise gawked, for a different reason. /Never seen him before. Sure is big, though...wonder if he's any good in a fight? He looks...strong./

Megatron had other thoughts, thinking. /Interesting...this could be a coup for the Decepticon forces. Provided this one isn't damaged from long stasis under ice./

All reverie stopped at hearing a loud groan. Bright blue optics surged with power.

"Uhh...Starscream...it's you-"

Starscream came to the table. "Skyfire!"

The large jet sat up abruptly, startling everyone. Even Megatron stood back in surprise.

"You have rescued me." Optics brightened as sensors activated fully. "But where am I? This isn't Cybertron."

Starscream struggled to keep his emotions in check around the others. "No. This is a planet called earth. I-"

Megatron interrupted further talk. "I am Megatron, Skyfire. Ruler of all Decepticons. We are here to collect energy for our home world of Cybertron. We need it to supply troops to free our world from the influence of the Autobots."

Skyfire stood to his full height, still getting his bearings. "Who are these autobots? A political faction?"

Megatron put a hand on a huge, white arm. "There is a war going on, my friend. Strength such as yours is needed for the cause."

"I...see."

Megatron threw an arm out in a military gesture. "Hail Cybertron."

Skyfire stared briefly, before responding. "Hail...Cybertron." he crossed his own chestplate.

Megatron nodded in satisfaction, turning to Starscream. "Put him on guard duty."

Starscream all but rushed his large companion through glacial passageways, finding a hollowed area. "In here, Skyfire."

"Starscream, what's happened in my absence? Things have clearly changed."

"In here, recruit." Starscream repeated loudly, in case prying audio receptors were present. Catching the hint, Skyfire followed him into a secluded nook.

They nearly collapsed against the ice wall in an embrace.

"Primus, Sky...I thought you were lost forever!"

Skyfire embraced in a crushing hold. "I always knew. Even under the ice, when I felt myself go under...every electron in my being said you'd find me." White fingers brushed Starscream's faceplate gently. "You're still beautiful."

"Ha! flatterer. We've much to talk about, you know."

Bright blue optics flickered. "I know."

"Not enough." the sleek jet purred, pulling Skyfire down into a fierce kiss. Turbines rumbled in synch, as two living sparks tightened in memory of their bond.

Skyfire finally broke the kiss. "Ah, Screamer..."

A screech. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Shh." another kiss.

Sighing into another embrace, Starscream melted. /It's been so long, Sky./

Tongue plates tangled, slipped between lips. /You feel so good, Starscream. I just want to.../

The Seeker reluctantly pushed back. "We'd better not. There's no real privacy here, and I can't risk us being seen together too much."

The big jet lowered optics on his mate, clearly lusting. Deft fingers stroked Starscream on the chestplate. Lazy circles traced over a shimmering thigh.

Starscream looked up, gasping as his spark ached to the touch. "Primus, not now, I said!"

"Don't want me?" a lazy smile. He placed Starscream's hand on his own groinplate.

The Seeker smiled at his Valkrie fighter. "Don't tempt me, you big bot. I wanted to jump your mainframe on that table out there. You looked like a dream in white. Did you see Thundercracker? I think he's in love! "

Skyfire tapped Starscream's nose playfully."Who's Thundercracker?"

The blue Decepticon that resembles me."

"Ah. I noticed him. Not bad."

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" more screeching.

Skyfire settled for a quick, hard kiss this time. "For someone trying to be secretive, you certainly make a lot of noise."

"Hmf." Shining silver hands stroked the big jet affectionately.

Handsome features smiled wider. "Ideas for later?"

Crimson optics narrowed hotly. "I can think of a few things."

"Now tell me about this earth. Has it developed in four million years-"

"We don't have time for scientific curiosity, Sky. There's a war to be won."

Skyfire stood back, thinking. "You sound different, Starscream. Harsh."

"This world isn't the one you knew. Nor is Cybertron." he gestured for them to start moving.

Skyfire followed him down another rough passagway. "I'm beginning to suspect you're right."

Megatron waited patiently in the core of the cave, playing with a drained energon cube. He was in no hurry. The autobots knew nothing of their presence so far north, and he had a new warrior capable of demoralizing their forces.

The scrape of footsteps caught his attention. "Starscream, report. How is our new recruit?"

Starscream moved forward, his gleaming colors reflecting over the ice. "I've stationed him on the Northwest side near the generator."

"Good choice."

"Ah...Megatron..."

"What!"

"Skyfire is a scientist."

"So? That is an asset also."

"What I mean, is, he's never been a soldier."

"No one is a soldier before the first war, Starscream. Now get to the point!"

"I'm concerned about whether he'll fight-"

"All insubordination will be punished."

"He's still somewhat disoriented. I believe his processors are coming back online, but-"

Megatron stopped playing with his cube, alarmed. "You think he may be damaged? If so, we'll run a full diagnostic back at the base."

"It would be advisable."

Red optics narrowed. "I accepted him on your word, Starscream. I don't intend to be disappointed. Do you expect me to believe a transformer of his size and power can't fight?"

Starscream hesitated, thinking. "I'm not saying he can't fight. The question is will he. Back on Cybertron he was considered one of the brilliant thinkers of the new age. Along with myself, of course. It's why our partnership worked so well."

Megatron tapped his fingers over his ice seat. "We can use his expertise later. Right now, I want him battle tested. All Decepticons know how to fight. He merely needs an inducement."

Starscream still wasn't convinced. "Perhaps he should be brought along slowly, Megatron. A simple field assignment until he gets his bearings."

"Enough, Starscream. I know he's your friend...but if he's going to be a Decepticon he has to learn on his feet. I'll hear no more. Dismissed!"

Hissing in anger, Starscream turned on his heels and retreated.

Skyfire stood nearly invisible against arctic white, a sentinel of the north. Blustering winds whipped snow everywhere. The landscape was desolate and isolated, save for the Decepticon fortress.

A perfect place to think and reflect, he mused.

Skyfire sat against a bank of snow. /Starscream spoke the truth. Everything is changed, but I am lost in time. The war...factions on Cybertron, our world decimated. It's hard to wrap my processors around. Even this planet we occupy has evolved over time. I need to get my bearings./

He blew exhaust from his turbos. /And then there is the matter of my bondmate. Starscream is careful to hide our real relationship, which makes me suspect all is not what it seems. Nor is he at liberty to say why. I must know more, there isn't enough information. And now I'm supposed to soldier in a war I know nothing about? It's insane./

Skyfire lifted his optics, sensing motion on the horizon. Faint at first, then growing gradually larger.

/Earth vehicles, ground type. But the transmissions are Cybertronian. I wonder.../

He stood tall, cannon drawn. The vehicles slowed their approach as they neared.

Focusing on the task at hand, Skyfire aimed his gun. /Questions can wait. The game begins./

He pointed at the intruders. "You must be destroyed!"

THE END


End file.
